ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
DC
DC, D.C., or dc may refer to: Places * Washington, D.C. (District of Columbia) - the capital of the United States of America Organizations * DC Comics, a comic book publisher * DC Inside, a South Korean internet forum * DC Recordings, a record label * DC Shoes, a footwear company * Deccan Chronicle, a newspaper * Democrazia Cristiana, the leading Italian party in the second half of the 20th century * Christian Democrat Party of Chile * Deccan Chargers, an Indian cricket franchise * Delaware County Christian School, a private school in Pennsylvania, United States * Dottrinari, or the Preti della Dottrina Cristiana, a Catholic organization * Douglas Aircraft Company * Dulwich College, an English secondary school * Dutch Crossing, an academic journal on interdisciplinary Low Countries Studies * DC, abbreviation for several Christian democratic parties throughout the world Science and technology * DC, the author abbreviation used in citing plant names published by Augustin Pyramus de Candolle * Dynamic contrast, a technology related to LCD screens * DigiCipher, a digital encoding scheme for digital television * DCxx, product code for all Dyson vacuum cleaners * Axiom of dependent choice, a concept in mathematics * Direct Current, electric current flowing in one direction. Electricity * Direct current, the unidirectional flow of electric charge * DC offset, the mean amplitude of a waveform * DC bias, the mean value of a waveform in regard to a periodic function in the frequency domain * decicoulomb, one-tenth coulomb, a unit of electric charge Computers * dc (computer program), a desktop calculator * Device Context, a programming object within the Microsoft Windows API * Direct Connect (file sharing), a peer-to-peer file sharing protocol * Distributed computing * Domain controller, a Microsoft Windows server that responds to security authentication requests * Data center * Dublin Core, a metadata standard * Domain Component, an attribute for DNS names in LDAP * DC-frames or DC-pictures, type of frames/pictures in MPEG encoding * Dining cryptographers problem Video games * Dreamcast, a video game console * ''Da Capo'' (visual novel) * Dark Cloud, a video game series * Desert Combat, a mod of Battlefield 1942 * Dream Chronicles, a casual video game and series * DC, Dark Crystal, items for the MMORPG Lineage II * Drift City, a racing game Medicine and biology * Dendritic cell, a type of immune cell * Doctor of Chiropractic * Dilation and Curettage Television, film, and music * Da capo, a musical term * ''D.C.'' (TV series) * Dashboard Confessional, an American rock band * Destiny's Child, a musical group * Detective Conan, a manga also known as Case Closed * Dick Clark Productions * Director's cut * Discovery Channel * Disney Channel * The Dixie Chicks, a country music group * Drum Connection, a German musical group People * David Cameron (born 1966), British Prime Minister * A. P. de Candolle (1778–1841), botanist abbreviated as DC in botanical nomenclature * Dave Chappelle (born 1973), African-American comedian * David Coulthard (born 1971), British racing driver * D. C. Fontana (born 1939), screenwriter * Dane Cook, American comedian whose self-given nickname is DC * Dan Carter, New Zealand Rugby player, often nicknamed 'DC' * David Cook (singer), winner of the seventh season of American Idol * Donald L. Cox (1936–2011), Field Marshal of the Black Panther Party Business and finance * Defined contribution, a type of pension plan * Distribution center * Debit card * Directors' Centre, DC or TheDC - UK consultancy run by Robert Craven Transportation * Golden Air, an airline, DC in IATA code * NZR DC class, the most common class of locomotive on New Zealand's railway network Government, police, law and courts * Detective Constable, rank in the British police * Deputy Commissioner of Police of the Metropolis, London Metropolitan Police Service senior rank * Dossier criminal * Development control in the United Kingdom, the process of regulating land use and new building in the UK * District Court Other uses * DC, the number 600 in Roman numerals * Delivery confirmation, the United States Postal Service trademarked term for tracking delivery status of certain classes of mail * Dené–Caucasian, a speculative language family * Developed country * Diet Coke, a sugar-free soft drink Category:Disambiguation pages